Usuario discusión:Hyrulemaster
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Ganondorf. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zuirdj (Discusión) 21:02 15 nov 2009 Hola! Que bueno que hagas ediciones para seguir aumentando The legend of Zelda wiki. Si necesitas ayuda pedidla o contactaros conmigo. Atte. Link oscuro. Mira es super buena idea... que juegos has dado vuelta tu? hací nos organisamos entre los que estamos aportando y creamos guias. Espero tu respuesta --Link oscuro 21:42 15 nov 2009 (UTC)Link oscuro. Amm si, xd ! en especial el brawl. Es re bueno. Sobre las guias me comprometo a hacer la de Twilight princess. --Link oscuro 21:49 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Em.. soy de Chile.. xd! --Link oscuro 19:41 17 nov 2009 (UTC) ok ningun problema... eso si me debeis a ayudar a aprender a usar plantillas x k no entiendo mucho de ellas --Link oscuro 00:40 18 nov 2009 (UTC) ah se me olvidaba... ve si en la guia puedes poner los pasos a seguir en c/mazmorra, porque hay gente q no puede ver videos. ^^ att: --Link oscuro 00:43 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Veo que haz avansado bastente la guia... eso esta bien :) . Aunque igual la guia del ocarina es larga... en fin yo poco a poco avanzo la del Twilight... A ver si el viernes llego al templo del bosque.. hablare a con Kuro a ver si él hace la guia del Majora... En fin... si tengo noticias t aviso... Suerte. Att: --Link oscuro 21:10 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Este kuro... el muy .... se conecta solo los fines de semana... La muy .... emm en fin... tendremos k esperarlo... como vas con tus proyectos..? necesitais ayuda? --Link oscuro 22:59 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Am... pero tu andame diciendo.. mira que yo ahora solo toy en la cosa de la guia y crear cosas para ayudarla. va a quedar super larga... :l --Link oscuro 23:37 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok hyrule ve trankilito ha hacer lo que tengas que hacer, y no te preocupes xd! si necesitas algo me dices. --Link oscuro 21:39 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias ! Con tu ayuda la wiki de Zelda reunió 250 articulos! Sigue aportando para que pronto llegemos a más articulos. Felicidades por los 250 ! Att. --Link oscuro 03:16 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Hyrule el los proximos dias no podre ayudar mucho... le entro un virus a mi pc y tengo k desinfectar... pero a penas vuelva sigo kon la guia y todo! Att.--Link oscuro 21:04 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Estimado Hyrulemaster: Espero sinceramente que me hayas extrañado xD! Nada... ya desinfecte mi PC y ahora regrese :D ... A partir de mañana sigo con todo aqui en la wiki. Att: --Link oscuro 01:42 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Quisas algunos, pero suenan más bonitos en ingles. Por cierto... comenzaste la guia del majora..? xd! no me dijiste si me extrañabas xd! --Link oscuro 20:57 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok men... es cierto k es dificil pero.. tu siempre lo haces bien ! xD ! si necesitas algo me dices no mas po --Link oscuro 23:49 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola =P Holisimas! soy Asuka-Mawa, nueva por estos rumbos y tmb muy aficionada a zelda jeje n_n. Vengo para proponerte que me ayudes a mejorar la portada de la wiki, ya q no esta muy atractiva q digamos y a fin d cuentas es la portada la q atrae gente! Yo propongo q pongamos un cuadro con un listado d elementos q tiene la wiki, por ejemplo, personajes, armas, enemigos, razas, etc con imagenes (tipo zeldapedia) y la trifuerza en el centro, pero mas pekeña q la q esta ahora, para q no ocupe mucho espacio.. tmb, no se, al costado info de nuevos articulos o algo asi como un articulo destacado, el cuadro para crear articulos y una opcion d articulos aleatorios.. q te parece?? Porfavor, necesito de tu ayuda para mejorar la portada d nuestra wiki! Esperare tu respuesta junto con tu sugerencia... Saludos! =D Juntemonos y hagamos de The Legend of Zelda Wiki una wiki fenomenal! --Asuka-Mawa 12:25 14 dic 2009 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Huuy -_- Mmm... se tiene q ser administrador para cambiar la portada??? pero los admins no estan... quiza desde el año pasado no se conectan.. esta wiki esta muy abandonada y necesita de mucho apoyo.. ademas, somos muy pokos los usuarios activos u.u pro bueno.... Ahmm y.. soy del D.F, México n_n 300 articulooos !! ya tamos cerca de superar a la wikidex! xd! habria k ponerle un nuevo fondo a la web no? k tuviera mas relacion con el del zelda en ingles! ese es super lindo xd Link oscuro 21:25 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Neh no t puedo creer... xd! bueno = vamos iem con la wiki... a como estaba de abandonada... y lo del fondo que? va o no? q piensas? Link oscuro 21:36 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Am... investigare... xd Link oscuro 21:49 16 dic 2009 (UTC) 'The Legend of Zelda Wiki te desea un feliz año nuevo lleno de sopresas y alegrías! FELICIDADES ' Un honor konocerte hyrulemaster! Hasta siempre! Ke la trifuerza siempre esté contigo. Att: Link oscuro 04:05 1 ene 2010 (UTC) hola por que la guia de the legend of zelda spirit tracks no hay nada Fallos Hola , he leido tu articulo sobre Phantom Hourglass, y parece que escribes solo con infinitivos. ¿Has utilizado un traductor? (No quiero ofender). Saludos. --Aqui estoy 09:57 9 ene 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANTE: Nueva dirección para el wiki Como el usuario activo que sos, es mi responsabilidad que he contacato a un ayudante de wikia center, para que este nos ayude a revivir la wikia. Entonces el propone que creemos nuevos administradores de la web. Para esto queremos saber a quienes propones. Tu ayuda es sumamente importante. Respondeme en mi pagina de discusión. Att:Link oscuro 04:33 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Yo con gusto te propongo como administrador... pero nos faltaría uno.. si tienes ideas de alguien.. por que son 2 minimo. Link oscuro 04:58 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Yo también te propongo. Digo yo que nosotros tres somos los más activos por ahora.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 16:00 25 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:Soy Aqui estoy. Como contacte a uno de los helper (osea staff) el hará la restauración de la web poniendo a los nuevos administradores. Claro que hay que avisarle. Yo puse el miercoles como fecha limite. Link oscuro 03:57 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Nuevos Administradores Ya tenéis los correspondientes flags de administradores. Mi consejo es que actualicéis la portada según el boceto que hice. Una vez hayáis hecho eso, deberéis crear varios proyectos, en primer lugar un proyecto para elegir un artículo destacado, así la comunidad podrá elegir un artículo cada mes para la portada, después de eso debéis organizaros entre los tres nuevos administradores para dirigir el wiki, pero no os olvidéis del resto de usuarios, ¡su opinión también cuenta! Suerte, y recordad que cuando haya pasado un tiempo y el wiki esté estabilizado, deberéis crear un proyecto para elegir a los administradores y mínimo, un burócrata para el wiki, pero eso, más adelante. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:36 29 ene 2010 (UTC) oye como es eso de proyectos personajes vamos a escribir la infotrmacioin ahi o donde esta el personaje ej en ese lugar escribire a link pero lo escribo ahi o en su su seccion personajes Cambios en la Portada Bueno, la portada está bien, pero nuestra nueva labor recien comienza, tendremos mucho que cambiar como el logo de la web, poner nuevos links y quitar el de los personajes y juegos, ya que están los Links en la portada, además de mejorar cada una de las páginas especiales. También tendremos que elegir el articulo destacado de la semana, etc, etc. Tú solo dime y nos ponemos en Marcha. Att: Link oscuro 17:03 30 ene 2010 (UTC) como es lo de los articulos destacado tu pones el tuyo o votas por el que ya este Men en la portada, donde dice "contenido" deberiamos sacar lo que hay y rellenarlo en orden hacia abajo y al lado tal como está arriba con la seccion personajes, enemigos, lugares y juegos, agregando sagas, razas, items, etc. Si quieres yo te puedo buscar imagenes para poner allí así encerradas en circulo. Así se vería más ordenado. ¿Que dices? Por sierto, queremos ponerle una imagen principal a la wiki, algo asi como la que tiene wikidex. Yo tengo algunas fotos que pueden ir. A mi personalmente me gusta la ultima por que esta genial. Att: Link oscuro 04:16 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantillas/Colores Hyrule me gustaría que me enzeñaras a hacer plantillas, ya que son medias necesarias y no conosco mucho la forma en que se crean/usan. Y pienso que sería buena idea cambiar los colores a unos más llamativos. Que opinas? Link oscuro 16:55 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Islas Tengo en mente hacer un proyecto sobre islas de que aparecen en los juegos de Zelda. ¿Que opinas? --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 16:27 6 feb 2010 (UTC) quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar en la guia de spirit tracks ya que vi que antes la hacias ya va por el templo de las arena oye tenemos que poner una imagen relacionada con el día de san valentin. Link oscuro 17:30 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Collecionables No se que opinas, pero propongo cambiar la imagen de la portada "Collecionables" por una imagen que se denominaría"Items", ya que en esta ultima vendrían incluidos los collecionables y más. Ahora de que sería la imagen... podría salir un cofre... por que en ellos están casi todos los items... o no se... bueno eso hay que verlo... Mi idea es crear un Link visible (como las otras imagenes) para cada categoría visible del menu. Att: Link oscuro 22:12 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Cabecera otra vez He hecho una cabecera por photoshop. Es esta: 258px Dime si te gusta o si cambio algo, si te gusta di tambien si la ponemos. Saludos.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 10:55 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ya vi que volvistes dile a ivancillo que te decore la wikia como la de zelda Carlos.nintendo 04:30 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Unión de Respuestas El otro día hablando con Bola me dijo que hay dos wiki respuestas de Zelda, las que podríamos unir con esta para así poder mandar consultas desde nuestra wiki. Que opinas? 17:01 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ahh entonces esa fue la razón....... bueno ojala que puedas volver a jugar tus juegos Carlos.nintendo 16:14 8 abr 2010 (UTC) guia the legend zelda ocarina of time dejame a mi a terminar de construir la guia de the legend zelda ocarina of time ya que la gente no puede terminar el juego por esto